


Kiinniotto

by Beelsebutt



Series: Rahiseva gramofoni [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Exän kohtaaminen, M/M, Meeting the ex, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää, draamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta: Jolandina</p><p>Tää lähti liikkeelle satassanasta "Sininen", joka toi mieleen Charlien. Sitten luontevana jatkona verselle tuntui olevan skenaario, jossa Charlie kohtaisi Raoulin. Zetan jälkimainingit antoivat syyn matkustaa Romaniaan ja <i>presto</i>, ficci syntyi. Vaan olihan tää takkuamista... :E Toivottavasti ei näy enää editoinnin jälkeen! Täs on jotain hämmentävää. Charlie lähti elämään vähän eri suuntaan kuin alunperin ajattelin. Odotan jännityksellä ihmisten tulkintoja hahmosta (oli ne perehtyneet verseen tahikka eivät)! :P</p><p>Kuriositeettina mainittakoon, että vietin Googlemapsin parissa useammankin tunnin rollaillen ympäri Romaniaa. Paikat ovat autenttisia ja voin pyynnöstä linkittää kartalta paikan, jonka tienoilla polku kulkee ;)</p><p>Kiitos Jollelle — taas <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiinniotto

**Author's Note:**

> **Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!**

Porttiavainasema on hiljainen. Charlie kertoo sen johtuvan vuodenajasta ja että kaikkina muina aikoina vapaasta penkistä joutuu taistelemaan. Harry katselee ympärilleen nälkäisenä, mutta Charliella on kiire pois Cluj-Napocasta.

"Kaikkoonnutaan Belișiin, sieltä lähtee polku leiriin", Charlie sanoo ja kietoo kätensä Harryn harteille.

Kutsu Romaniaan tuli yllätyksenä. Harryn ponnistelut Etelä-Amerikassa ovat poikineet kokonaisen järjestön ajamaan orpojen noita- ja velholasten oikeuksia. Romania on ensimmäinen monista, jotka haluavat hänet avajaisiin.

Harry haluaa nähdä samalla leirin, eikä Charlie kieltäydy, sillä ajatus Raoulin tapaamisesta kiehtoo vaikka myös kauhistuttaa. Enää hän ei viskaisi ketään lohikäärmeelle, mutta tilit on silti tasattava.

Charlie harppoo ajatuksissaan, eikä Harry pysy perässä. Hän seisahtuu odottamaan ja pyyhkii sateen Harryn kasvoilta.

"Katso, Someșul Cald", hän kuiskaa ja kääntää Harryn ympäri. Niemenkärjestä näkee vain metsää ja vettä, jonka sinisyys häikäisee. Sade saa veden pinnan kiehumaan, ja pilvenraosta lankeava auringonvasama raikastaa musteensinisen läikkeen. Näkymä mykistäisi paatuneimmankin kaupunkilaisen, ja Harryn silmäkulmatkin vettyvät. Hän rutistaa Charlien sormia.

Leiriin päästyään Harry on hikinen. Hän istuu nuotiopaikalle pölkyn päähän ja nyörittää kenkänsä auki. Hän hieroo punaisena ärhöttävää jalansyrjää. Charlie osti hänelle oikeat vaelluskengät, mutta ne ovat vielä kesyttämistä vailla.

Charlie hengittää sisään kotiseutuaan. Hän katselee arvostelevasti parakin auringossa paahtunutta maalipintaa ja nyökkää hyväksyvästi käännetylle kompostille. Asiat hoituvat ja ovat hoitumatta, vaikka hän ei enää asukaan täällä.

"Ensikertalainen?" Charlien selän takaa kuuluu, ja hän kääntyy ympäri. "Onkohan kovin viisasta tuoda ummikko näin lähelle lohikäärmeitä?"

"Tom", Charlie jättää vastaamatta ja nyökkää. "Miten Raoul jakselee?"

Tom hymyilee vinosti ja seisahtuu Charlien eteen. Hän on leirin kokki, suomalainen ja oikealta nimeltään Touko, mutta kukaan ei osaa lausua sitä. Hän on myös Raoulin nykyinen poikaystävä.

"Raoul jakselee mainiosti. On kierroksella — kävellen", Tom vastaa ja hänen hymynsä syvenee. "Jäättekö syömään?"

Charlie vilkaisee Harrya, joka on saanut kengän takaisin jalkaansa ja lähestyy heitä uteliaana.

"Ehkä. Mutta me tultiin vain käväisemään."

Tom hymähtää ja siirtää pistävän katseensa Harryyn. Hän mittaa tätä kiireestä kantapäähän kädet rinnalle ristittyinä, ennen kuin nyökkää. "Paras pysyä lähellä asutusta."

Harry jää katsomaan Tomin heiluvia rastoja, kun tämä poistuu kohti keittiöparakkia.

"Mikäs sitä vaivasi?"

"Se on Raoulin uusi hoito", Charlie selittää ja kietoo jälleen kätensä Harryn ympärille. Pilvet repeävät, ja aurinko alkaa haihduttaa kosteutta ilmasta. "Ehkä tää ei ollut hyvä ajatus."

"Mun mielestä oli", Harry sanoo vakaasti ja taputtaa Charlieta takamukselle. "Kai me jäädään syömään? Mulla on kauhea nälkä."

 

Tunnin kuluttua nuotiopaikalla on viisi velhoa ja yksi noita. Charlie on juuri lohkaissut loimulohta itselleen ja Harrylle ja on noukkimassa hiillosperunoita nuotion lämmöstä, kun taivas värjäytyy hetkellisesti punaiseksi. Harry tiputtaa peltimukinsa, koska vie kätensä taskulleen, mutta ei vedä sauvaa ulos. Tom tirskahtaa toiselta puolen liekkejä.

"Oletpa säikky. Se on vain Raoul", Tom selittää Harrylle kuin pikkulapselle. "Turvataikoja uusimassa."

Harry häpeää reaktiotaan ja noukkii mukin maasta sanomatta sanaakaan. Onneksi hän ei nostanut kilpeä tavallisen suojaustaian takia.

"Kaikki on okei", Charlie sanoo hiljaa istuessaan Harryn viereen. Mutta sitten kulman ympäri kävelee mies.

Charlie nyökkää tervehdykseksi, mutta Harry tuijottaa tulokasta pidempään. Kuinka mustat hiukset kiiltävät ilta-auringossa, kuinka jalkojen lihakset värähtelevät askelten tahdissa, kuinka jykevät leukaperät peittyvät tummaan sänkeen, jonka keskeltä huulet venyvät hymyyn.

"Vieraita!"

Miehen aksentti on pehmeä ja soriseva. Harry tuntee Charlien puristavan sormiaan. Kestää kuitenkin vielä hetken, ennen kuin Harry saa silmänsä irti tulijasta ja kääntää kysyvän katseensa Charlieen.

"Raoul?"

Charlie nyökkää. Harryn selkäpiitä juoksevat kylmät väreet ja hän pudistaa päätään. Sitten Raoul on jo heidän edessään ja halaisi, kenties poskisuutelisikin, mutta Charlie ehtii ojentaa kätensä. Harry seuraa helpottuneena elettä.

"Jotain uutta, jotain vanhaa", Raoul kehrää ja katsoo Charlieta pää kallellaan. "Kai _jeune_ tässä tietää mitä tehdä, jos tulee kuumat paikat?"

"Harrysta ei tarvitse huolehtia. Me ollaan totuttu kuumiin paikkoihin", Charlie vastaa leppoisasti, mutta hänen silmissään on tulta. "Ota toki ruokaa, Tom odottelee jo lautasen kanssa."

Raoulin hymy ei värähdä. Hän naurahtaa ja kääntyy kannoillaan, kiirehtimättä.

Harry istuu alas ja solmii sormensa Charlien sormiin. Aurinko on enää pilkahdus horisontissa, ja nuotion matalat liekit heijastuvat istujien kasvoista. Aukiolla käy hiljainen keskustelu. Tom yrittää näyttää tasaiselta, mutta poreilee silti, istuu miltei poski vasten Raoulin poskea puhuen hiljaa, vilkuillen välillä Harrya, sitten taas vierelleen.

Harryn pää on pyörällä kaikista ja kaikesta. Hän ei ole tottunut pinnan alaisiin virtauksiin tai peiteltyyn halveksuntaan. Hän ottaisi mieluummin vihollisen, joka hyökkää vasten kasvoja eikä sellaista, joka pistelee huomaamatta. Charlien siniset silmät kuitenkin maadoittavat hänet ja hän hymyilee.

"Kiitos", Charlie sanoo, ja hänen peukalonsa silittää Harryn rystysiä.

"Kiitos miksi?"

"Kiitos kun halusit tulla. Mä en olisi halunnut, mutta nyt tiedetään paremmin."

Harry rypistää kulmiaan, mutta ei ennätä vastata. Niityltä hänen takaansa kuuluu vaimea rykäisy.

"Herra Potter, olemme nyt valmiina."

Harry kääntyy ja näkee Romanian yhdyshenkilönsä odottavan kunnioittavan etäisyyden päässä. Hän ei tiedä, että mies on Cluj-Napocan pormestari.

"Tulit hakemaan täältä asti?" Harry ihmettelee ja nousee ylös.

Silmälasipäinen mies vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle ja nyökkää Harryn polville. _Bineînţeles — luonnollisesti_.

"Meidän pitää nyt lähteä, mutta oli kiva nähdä", Harry sanoo ja heilauttaa kättään. Charlie seuraa hänen esimerkkiään, jättää vihdoin jäähyväisensä.

Harry kävelee pois kuulematta hämmentynyttä kuiskintaa, lukemattomia _olikoseharrypottereita_ ja _valittuja_ , jopa yhden _mikseicharliekertonut_. Hän ei tarvitse niitä.

Charlien kuulo on parempi.

**Author's Note:**

> Mä tiedän, että kuvateksti sanoo "Sirius", mutta kuitenkin ajattelin Raoulin [tämän näköiseksi](http://perselus.deviantart.com/art/Sirius-Black-208720859) 8) Niin ja _jeune_ on ranskaa, suomeksi suunnilleen _keltanokka_ tai jopa _vauvattelua_.


End file.
